


Sometimes, Interference Is Worth It Selik.

by Sun_Spark



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sun_Spark/pseuds/Sun_Spark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene that could have happened between Spock and Selik (Spock Prime) in the first Star Trek reboot movie. In this scene, Selik tells Spock just how important James T Kirk is and warns him not to waste their precious time together. <br/>Centred around Kirk and Spock. Can be read as strong platonic friendship or slash (implied if so), that's up to the reader. <br/>Star Trek UA (Universe Alteration instead of Alternate Universe (AU))</p>
<p>This story can also be found on my Wattpad account along with many others:<br/>https://www.wattpad.com/user/WordxDancer</p>
<p>This Story was inspired by this fan movie: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oQ8t7i7cGV4</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes, Interference Is Worth It Selik.

At the end of the Nero crisis, when the Enterprise and her new crew were done ferrying both people and supplies to new Vulcan, Spock was walking through the fledgling colony, on his way back to the beam up coordinates. Halfway there his communicator beep and he answered it.

"Kirk to Spock. You there?"

"Affirmative Captain."

"Great. Hey, listen, when you get back to the ship I need you to run a diagnostic on the energy field coming from the nearby moon. We want to make sure it's not harmful to the colony before we leave. You think you can handle tha-?"

"The scan is already running Captain, you will have my report within the hour."

"Okay, good. I also need you to check that strain of Ankaran Flu we caught, I want to make sure it's harml-"

"It will be done, Captain. It is, after all, part of my job."

Spock's voice was clipped. His words precise. His tone flat. Altogether, utterly Vulcan.

"Oo-kayy. See you when you get back to the ship."

"Spock out."

Without preamble, he cut the connection and put away his communicator, returning to his path without a second thought. Before he had gone twenty steps he was grabbed from aside and pulled into a secluded area. He was ready to strike but halted his actions when he saw who his attacker was.

"Selik. What is the meaning of this?"

The elder Vulcan showed no sign of remorse, nor any indication of releasing Spock's wrist from his grasp.

"Spock, I have taken a vow never to reveal any information to you, or your crew, that may alter this timeline, but there is something I must tell you, and only you."

If Vulcans could feel indignation, which they would forever deny that they could, Spock was feeling it now.

"I thought it was agreed that such interference would be detrimental to the development of this galaxy, and as such that you-"

"Young one! Listen."

Spock's mouth clicked shut, waiting.

"Do not waste your time with him, Spock."

Spock arched his eyebrow, annoyed and not nearly as confused as he wished he was in this particular instance. He opened his mouth, but the other Vulcan spoke before he could.

"He is more precious than you could ever know, more precious than words could describe. Do not waste the years you have with him trying to be a perfect Vulcan. If you do it will consume you and by the time you realise just how important he is to you, it will be too late. Do not make the mistake that I did, if you do, you will only truly have him for a few precious years before he is gone and all that remains is regret for the time lost."

Spock went to speak, offended by the very notion of what his older self was proposing, he had planned to tell the elder that his suggestion was preposterous and to object to the harsh grip on his wrist...But something stopped him. Something that sent shock through his system and made cold settle in his bones.

His older self...was crying. It was only a single tear, but to a Vulcan that was the equivalent of gross sobbing if one was not senile. Spock knew well enough that his elder self was not senile, his mind was quite sound. That fact only made the emotion the elder was expressing all the more important.

Indignation and annoyance, both were gone, replaced with a combination of dread and acceptance. He felt Selik's mind press against his in question, and he mentally gave his consent for the exchange. It would not be a full meld but, with the contact of their hands, it would be enough to share emotions and small pieces of memories. Spock closed his eyes and shakily accepted the flood of memories.

*A tan face, hazel eyes, a kind and humorous smile.- A game of chess, their first bonding: He lost. -Banter between then, amusement and reassurance combined in one.- A loss of control, Kirk helping him through it. - The ribbing about his all too human acts. -"I fail to see why it always gives you pleasure to see me proven wrong." "An emotional Earth weakness of mine."- Willingness to sacrifice a new found life to save his Captain - A touch to the shoulder or arm most common. -"Where do estimate we belong?" "You? By his side, where you've always been and always will be." - Making his friend forget to save him pain - Fear overruling Kirk, Spock standing there to steady him. - Risking ship and court martial time and time again to save his life. - Pon Far, his Captain's near death, jarring enough to break him out of madness. His overwhelming joy to find him alive. - "Do you consider Captain Kirk and yourself brothers?""I do in fact agree." - Two minds, known perfectly to each other. - "Impossible. You were never alone." - Smiles shared between them at every chance - Supporting each other through every emotional break - A poison flower, a life willing put in jeopardy. - "I have been, and always shall be, your friend." - The ultimate sacrifice, to save a life. - Joy. Pain. Trust. Fear. Loyalty. Support. Kindness. Understanding. Love. - A friendship and loyalty that transcended all logic. - T'hy'la.*

Spock jolted out of the partial meld and Selik released his arm. The elder Vulcan still had a single tear trailing down his cheek, but was now far more composed. The younger Spock, on the other hand, was as close to an emotional wreck as any Vulcan got. Tears were streaming silently down his face as he took in every emotion he had felt, as a hundred years of learning that friendship was more important than logic flooded his mind. Selik gave him a few moments of silence, time to compose himself.

"Spock."

The younger looked up to meet the gaze of his older self, seeing both pain and love there.

"Waste not your time with him."

Spock nodded, signalling both acceptance and understanding, and Selik stepped back. The elder raised his hand in the customary Vulcan farewell.

"Be well, Spock."

"Live Long and Prosper, Selik."

Selik turned and walked away, disappearing into the distance quite quickly. Spock stood for a moment longer, drying his tears and controlling his emotions. This done, he turned and continued his trek to the beam up coordinates. Once more in control of his emotions, his voice betrayed nothing of the last few minutes.

"Spock to Enterprise."

"Scott here."

"One to beam up."

Once on the ship he headed to the bridge and took the time of the journey to think over his choices. In reality, as much as he wanted to fool himself into thinking he was weighing the facts and options and deciding by logic, he had decided before he had left the colony, and that decision had nothing to do with logic.

The turbo lift stopped, the doors opened, and he made his way over to his station to call up his findings on the strange energy field. Transferring it over to a pad, he walked over to the Captain's chair.

"You report Captain."

Kirk looked up at him and took the report, abnormally subdued.

"Thank you...Mr. Spock."

The Vulcan's eyebrow arched, apparently, his earlier coldness had subdued the normally boisterous Captain. Perhaps he could remedy that.

"You are welcome...Jim."

Giving in to the Captain's request to be called by his nickname rather than his rank seemed pointless to Spock, but the blinding smile he received in response was well worth it.

 

Fin.


End file.
